The present invention relates generally to the field of humidity control, and, in its most preferred embodiments, to the field of mist producing humidification systems for enclosed refrigerated environments.
Refrigeration system have existed for many years, and the preservation benefits of refrigeration systems are very well known. Equally well known is the tendency of refrigeration systems to extract moisture from the cooled air. As a result, refrigerated perishables, such as meats, fish, salads, flowers, and other products, often dry out and deteriorate in refrigerated display cases. In the past, various efforts have been made to increase humidity levels in refrigerated air. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,281,458, 4,738,806, 2,531,506, and 2,097,530 disclose several systems claiming to increase humidity levels in refrigerated air.
It is also understood that although increasing the amount of humidity in refrigerated air can often reduce dehydration of refrigerated perishables, an overabundance of moisture can cause other problems. Humidification systems which produce excessively humid air or, worse yet, spray moisture directly onto refrigerated perishables can cause certain refrigerated perishables to deteriorate more rapidly or become unsaleable.
Systems which supply a very fine mist into the refrigerated air are preferable since very small droplets of water tend to evaporate quickly rather than settle and collect on the refrigerated perishables. Many previously developed humidifier systems which produce very fine mists are very complex in construction, operation, and maintenance. Furthermore, many of those systems lend themselves to contamination problems due to incorporation of standing water and various air atomization techniques. Still other systems are difficult or cumbersome to control with precision and/or are adversely affected by changing environmental factors.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a humidification system which addresses these and other related, and unrelated, problems.